Bakazan Matsushina (Fireball Force)
Bakazan Matsushina (松島バカザン) is the main protagonist from Kōkei of the Mirai. Gameplay Stats *Stamina type: Fire (colored Red, Orange and Yellow) *Sidestep type: Normal *Jump type: Double jump *Perfect Guard type: Shadow clone teleport Normal Moves *'Rush' - - Bakazan will do the following. ** - Bakazan will kick forward. ** - Bakazan kicks forward then summons a clone to kick for him. ** - Bakazan kicks with his other leg and has the clone punch the opponent. *'Heavy' - - Bakazan will do the following. ** - Bakazan punches the opponent. ** - Bakazan punches with the other hand and summons a clone to kick the opponent launching them. *'Throw' - - Bakazan kicks the opponent in the air and summons his shadow clones to attack for him in the air and then rushes forward kicking the opponent. *'Awakening' - - Bakazan transforms into his Blaze Mode form to get stronger. *'Rush Up' - Up - Bakazan will perform a few melee attacks. ** - Bakazan will kick forward. ** - Bakazan kicks forward then summons a clone to kick for him. ** - Bakazan kicks with his other leg and has the clone punch the opponent. *'Rush Down' - Down - Bakazan will do the following. ** - Bakazan punches the opponent. ** - Bakazan punches with the other hand and summons a clone to kick the opponent launching them. *'Smash' - Hold - Bakazan will punch the opponent hard enough. *'Heavy Smash' - Hold - Bakazan will jump forward and kick the opponent. *'Smash Up' - Up + hold - Bakazan will kick the opponent upwards. *'Smash Down' - Down + hold - Bakazan will drop kick the opponent. *'Pound Attack' - While jumping press Down + - Bakazan will kick the opponent downwards. *'High-Speed Counterattack' - when about to be hit - Bakazan will teleport behind the opponent and kick the opponent from behind. Techniques *'Flamesphere' - - Bakazan charges up a ball of fire in his right hand and quickly rushes into the opponent and thrusts his arm out using Flamesphere into the opponent's chest. ---- *'Mini Gaigen' - - Bakazan shoots a miniature Gaigen Bomb which denotates a large sized explosion. ---- *'Flamesfist' - - Bakzan launches himself out forward and punches the opponent in the face with an explosion right infront of him. ---- *'Gaigen Bomb' - - Bakazan transforms into his Blaze Mode Form and summons his inner spirit animal out behind him as he and his charge spirit charges up for the gaigen bomb and tosses it at the opponent. Quotes Intro *All right! I've been stretching my legs and fists! *Come on, time for teamwork! *You're the perfect training partners! *Alright let's do this! I'm itching for a fight! *I'm not giving up yet! Ginjiro! (To Ginjiro Uzziah) *Grandpa told me about you ... (To Tsuchi) *I'm not gonna lose, Shio! (To Shio) *Hehe, I bet I'll surpass Hajime soon! (To Hajime Matsushina) *I'm not about to lose to my own kid! (To Yaki Matsushina) *Unlike you, I've got connections. Connections I don't want to break, or have broken! (To Salama) Techniques *Hwoohh! (Flamesphere) *Flamesphere! (Flamesphere) *Haahh! (Mini Gaigen) *Raaah! (Mini Gaigen) *Get outta heeeeeere! (Flamesfist) *No more holding back! (Blaze Mode) *This is the power of the Blaze Mode! (Blaze Mode) Awakened Technique *Let's go, Kitsune! (Gaigen Bomb) *Gaigen Bomb! (Gaigen Bomb) Victory Quotes *Thanks! It's thanks to all of you I could come this far. Trivia Category:Fireball Force